S Plus Heart Equals K
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: A golden fish helps Stan find his true love. Kyle/Stan


Title: S + 3 = K

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Prompt: .042. Heart

Word Count: 4,212

Rating: R Hard

Summary: A golden fish helps Stan find his true love.

Stan reached from his spot on the toilet and turned on the shower so that it could warm up while he finished. Stan closed the shower door a little so that the spray wouldn't get on to the floor. It only took a few seconds for him to finish and flush the toilet. He stood up and pulled his pajama bottoms back on. Reaching into check the temperature of the shower it was still freezing, flushing the toilet had probably not helped his situation but he always started the shower in the morning while he was on the toilet to help warm up the air around him.

He pulled his hand back from the spray and closed the door again. Stan began to undress even though it was too early. He pulled off his sweaty pajama shirt and tossed it on the floor, then tugged off his pants. He wore boxers in the summer so he didn't wear underwear at night even in the winter when he wore pants.

The shower it still looked cold there was no steam coming from the stall so he knew it wasn't ready. Waiting, Stan ran his fingers through his straight pubes. He grimaced. They were getting long, since it was now winter and he avoided being naked for any length of time, he generally ignored the access hair but it was getting too long for him to ignore.

He opened up the door that separated the shower and toilet from the sinks. It was empty. He walked out into the greater part of the bathroom and opened the far medicine cabinet and pulled out a comb and a pair of scissor. They were little scissors but sharp with a baby blue handle. He took the scissors and the comb into the other part of the bathroom and shut the door. He opened the toilet's lid and sat down. Then using the comb and the scissors he trimmed the hair on his thighs, and crotch as low as he could.

After he was done he put the scissors and the comb on the tank of the toilet and got in the shower. It was hot, but it felt good since it was so cold out. He washed his hair, and then his body. He made sure that his legs were shaved, and that his underarms were as well.

He shaved his underarms first, when they first started growing. He learned that having hair under his arms made them smell more because bacteria would stick to the hair. That grossed him out so he started shaving as soon as he could. After he started shaving his underarms, his legs went next. He couldn't help it. He thought his underarms looked good clean and so he did his legs. He wore pants all the time so no one knew anything about them being shaved, until he was changing one day in the boy's locker room. Stan had just shaved that day so his skin was smooth as silk and the lotion on them made them shimmer. Cartman laughed at him and asked when he was going to hit puberty.

The rest of the guys thought it was funny too, they all laughed, even Kyle. Stan had stopped shaving for a few months after that, but he was so disgusted with how his legs looked that Stan returned to shaving and told the guys that it was because of football.

His crotch was the last thing he started to shave. He notice the hair on his crotch started growing on his inner thighs. It made him sick looking at it. He started shaving his upper legs then too, all the way to the inner thigh. Stan kept going one day just to see what it was like. He hadn't used good shaving cream and he had red bumps after the first time. But he had made that mistake on his face the first time too. It took a few times, but eventually his skin toughened up and he didn't get any bumps.

After he was finished showering, he grabbed the can of shaving cream from the side of the tub. He propped his leg up on the tub and squirted a whole bunch on his thighs. He then started shaving his inner thighs. First he went with the hair growth and then he went against it. He washed out his razor every time. After he was finished he rinsed off, and looked through some plastic etches, the kind that kids draw around so they can make good shapes. He had a star, a heart and an S for Stan. He picked up the heart, it was his favorite. Placing it above the base of his penis and shaved around the etch, again with then against the hair growth. After he was done he ran his fingers around the area to make sure he didn't miss anything. Then he removed the etch and made sure that it looked okay.

There was a pounding on the bathroom door just as he was turning the shower off and putting a towel on around his waist. He opened the door, and stepped out into the greater part of the bathroom and let his sister into the other part. He walked into his room, and dried of completely before putting on his clothes. Even though he couldn't see his crotch anymore he was happy that he has shaved. It made him feel clean. He could feel the different when his boxers rubbed against him, and he knew it was worth the effort to get rid of that hair even if he was the only one to see it.

--

It was Kenny's idea to take their clothes off. Stan stared at him for a minute, before employing his AKTs, Anti-Kenny Tactics. He turned his gaze to Kyle. The steam and his poor vision gave him only the ability to see outlines and colors. They were all white but Kyle had a little olive in him darker than Kenny's pearl white. Cartman who could have been the darkest of them all was the very least. He hated the sun and outdoors; anything that wasn't in front of the television with cheesy poofs. There was a bowl on the deck of the spa. Butters was there too, it was his spa. He looked like Kenny in color, but he still wore baby fat that he would probably never lose. Kenny was naturally a pole.

"What do you want do get naked for?" Butters splashed the water when he rubbed his knuckles together. Kyle moved closer to Stan.

"You're fifteen Butters that is not cute anymore." Stan referred to Butters's ignorance not his knuckle rubbing.

Cartman's large mouth opened as he chewed and it was repulsive even with Stan's vision. "Kenny is homosexual Butters. He wants to look at everyone's penis to see if he can fit it in his ass."

"Fuck off." Kenny sent a large wave of water at Cartman and the poofs fell over. Most landed in the water and Cartman scrambled to eat them without a thought to retaliate.

Stan moved away from him after witnessing him swallow a poof, without picking it up of the water.

"You okay Stan?" Kyle caught his arm when he nearly sat on him.

Stan nodded and looked away. Butters was staring wide-eyed. "Kenny isn't gay Butters."

"Are you sure?"

Stan noticed Kenny grin. It contrasted with any other facial expression because his open mouth and white teeth didn't match the rest of his face and it distorted the shape of his face a little as well. He could figure out what Kenny was thinking from so many years of seeing that look on his face. He opened his mouth in order to intervene but Kyle grabbed his upper arm and shook his head.

He stared at Kyle for a moment. They were close and he could see all of Kyle's facial expressions including his eyes. His hair was damp and was floating in the water around his shoulders.

A ripple in the water made Stan look away. Kenny was closer to Butters now and he was showing him how he could put his fist in his mouth. Butters's focus was fixed and Stan snorted. He imagined that who ever ended up nailing Butters would have an insatiable man in bed, once they broke him.

"Ah sick! Kenny cut that out." Cartman shook his fist at him. Kenny did something that made Cartman stand up. "Screw you! I'm getting more cheesy poofs!" As soon as he was on the deck of the spa Cartman shivered. He grabbed his towel and hurried to Butters's house.

Kyle sighed next to Stan. The latter felt breath on his neck. "Finally." Kyle relaxed even more. Stan never realized how tense Kyle was when Cartman was around until Cartman was gone. It always surprised him.

He didn't notice that Kyle took his swim trunks off until he pulled them out of the water and tossed them on the deck. "Kyle!" Stan looked between the shorts and the person. Kenny let out a yippee and threw his shorts on the deck too. Stan stared at him for a long while his mouth wide open.

Kyle bumped shoulders with Stan and raised an eyebrow when Stan turned to him. "Come on Stan. The bubbles feel real good on your balls." He followed Kyle's point down to Kyle's balls. The water distorted the image but being this close to Kyle and with the spa light on he could see Kyle's balls and cock half suspended between his legs.

"Oh my god!" Stan backed up returning to his original spot where Kyle was no more than an outline and olive.

Once settled he pulled off his trunks and put them on the deck. He blushed brightly as the image of Kyle's floating cock haunted him. He was vaguely aware of Kenny coaxing Butters out of his trunks as well but he forced himself to relax, putting his head against the edge of the spa. He sighed.

"God damn! You faggots! What the hell!" Cartman roared at them from the deck. He had his towel over his shoulders and a new bowl of poofs in his hands. "Get out of the spa, Butters." Cartman's demand was odd and Stan turned his head to look at him. He was livid. It was in the tightness of his voice and the way it made his hands shake with rage. Cartman was so stiff that Stan could see it through the steam and his poor vision.

Stan looked at Butters and was confused to see Kenny standing over him with Butters's trunks in his hands.

"Kenny wouldn't give them back." Was Butters crying?

"Just get the fuck out of there." Stan saw Cartman pick up one of the other towels and he held it out for Butters. The blond was out with hardly a splash and the towel was around him before Stan saw a thing. Cartman's hand remained on Butters's arm as he led them back to the house.

"What the hell Kenny!" Stan splashed him.

"What?" Kenny returned the splash.

"It's Butters."

Kyle swam to the other side of the spa. "He left the cheesy poofs." Kyle picked up one and ate it. The bowl was on the deck a bunch had spilled out and laid around it. Cartman had dropped it.

The three of them fell silent. It was weird. Stan didn't know what to say and he was sure the others didn't either.

Kyle was the first to recover. No matter what he would always think of Cartman as the anti-Abraham. He moved over to Kenny and without a word both of them began to compare their cocks. They raised their hips out of the water exposing their privates. Stan couldn't clearly see anything and his mind was still riddled with Cartman's behavior.

It took him a while to even realize what Kenny and Kyle were doing but when he did he simply rolled his eyes. He didn't know anyone else that was so comfortable with his body that he could indulge Kenny like that. It was a good thing that they were friends. It was no wonder that they were friends.

Stan stayed where he was. He had already seen too much that night and he didn't need a repeat. He closed his eyes and leaned back again. His mind drifted easily that time. He thought of the stars one sees when they rub their eyes too hard. It reminded him of the time when Kenny has slipped something in his drink. He had an awesome hallucination of a golden fish; it came from the clouds and granted him wishes. The first was for Kyle. It was normally his first thought, whether Kyle was near or not. Kyle had ended up at that party but dragged Stan out of the party as soon as he noticed his strange behavior. He took Stan to Kyle's house.

Stan couldn't remember how many wishes he made that night or even what most of them were, but he begged to be kissed and his lips remained lonely. He also asked the golden fish to show him his true love, but there was only Kyle.

A loud moan from the other side of the spa startled him. He sat up and opened his eyes. He couldn't make out what was going on but he could tell that his friends were sitting normally again. They were too far for facial expressions but something was strange.

There was another moan. It was from Kenny, "Fuck."

"Oh God. What are you doing?" Stan pinched his nose. The two didn't reply but Stan had already figured it out. He wrinkled his nose and his chest tightened. He stood. "I'm not sticking around for this water to get even grosser." He pulled a towel around his waist and picked up his trunks.

He went back to the house entering from the kitchen. The television was on in the family room and Stan went in to grab his pajamas for the night.

Cartman was on the couch with a new bowl of cheesy poofs. Butters was squished between Cartman's legs and the back of the couch. He had his head on Cartman's shoulder and his arms around his waist.

Stan stopped at his bag and stared. He couldn't see either boy's expression because of his poor vision and because the room was so dark. It took him a real minute to notice that Butters was asleep. Cartman was staring him down. Stan took a step back, surprised. Nothing was said but Cartman nodded very slowly for a long time. Stan caught on. Butters was Cartman's. He literally belonged to him.

As Stan went back to his stuff he noticed Cartman turn a little more towards Butters away from the television and his favorite food. That made Stan think that Cartman was a little bit of Butters's too.

Stan hurried to the bathroom when he found his pajamas it was getting cold standing around in nothing but a wet towel. Plus it would get even more uncomfortable if he stuck around any longer. He left the door ajar and dropped his trunks into the tub.

He dropped his towel from his waist and looked at the mirror. He smiled. Even though he looked a little fuzzy the lighting helped and he could see soft stubble on his jaw forming and he ran a hand over it. He moved his hand down, everywhere else was smooth. He still could clearly see the heart he had shaved into his pubes.

His mind drifted back to red curls covering Kyle's balls, thighs and crotch. He wrinkled his nose. He couldn't remember being able to see that well. No he hadn't been able to. He couldn't have, not that detailed anyway.

The door opened and Stan turned halfway to look. "Sorry Stan!" Kyle took a step forward reaching for the door but it was against the doorstop and moving any closer would be getting too close to a naked Stan. Kyle was red in his cheeks but Stan would have known he was blushing even if he was blind.

"What are you doing here?"

Kyle's forehead wrinkled. "What?"

Stan opened his mouth and hesitated.

"Uh, Stan you're still naked." Kyle turned his head slightly to the left.

"Oh." Stan looked down at the towel. Very slowly he bent, picked it up and held it in front of his crotch. He had a funny feeling in his stomach when he did it as if he wasn't sure it was at all necessary. "Are you all done with Kenny?"

"No one beats Kenny, at that. As punishment he started talking about my Mom and Cartman."

Stan nodded and took a step back. "Did you need to get in here?"

"I-I can just go upstairs." Kyle's gaze finally returned to Stan.

"Kyle"

Kyle stepped into the bathroom and Stan dropped his towel. Kyle shut the door and his towel dropped to the floor. Stan moved first but Kyle took control. He grabbed the back of Stan's head, pulled Stan forward and kissed him.

Stan gasped when their lips met. He was surprised. Even though they were both standing naked in front of each other he wasn't really aware of what was going on until Kyle kissed him. It still wasn't very clear but he remembered wishing for kisses and tonight although not high he couldn't stop wanting to kiss.

He put his hands on Kyle's shoulders, and slipped them down over his back bringing him close. Kyle complied backing Stan into the countertop. The two of them kissed, Stan rubbed his hands over Kyle's back and Kyle tangled his fingers in his hair.

Kyle pulled away. Stan stared at him for only a moment. Kyle dropped to his knees in front of Stan. Soft fingers ran over his hips and he paused curiously for a second. He looked up at Stan tilting his head in confusion. "Stan, what is this?"

Looking down he furrowed his brow until his eyes landed on his heart-shaved pubes. He panicked and backed up, crawling onto the counter. "It's just it's nothing! Oh god Kyle."

"Stan." Kyle grabbed his hips and pulled him back down until his feet touched the floor. "Stan." Kyle's fingers returned to his hips. He traced the patch of hair running his fingers through it and rubbing his other hand over Stan's thigh until Stan relaxed again.

Stan moaned when Kyle's hand wrapped around his cock. Kyle took it into his mouth. Kyle's name came out of his mouth as a moan, and turned into a chant. He gripped the sink behind him to keep himself from shoving his cock inside of his friend's mouth. He leaned his head back against the mirror and closed his eyes. He saw stars under his eyes lids, the kind one gets from rubbing their eyes. An image of a golden fish formed, it swam around in the stars.

"Kyle, Kyle." His voice was only a whisper now. Not because he didn't want to wake anyone but because he was too far lost in the physical that he couldn't remember to be louder. Kyle pulled away and the fish stopped swimming in his stars. He opened his eyes. Kyle stood between his legs pulling his hips forward to the end of the counter. He felt Kyle's cock brush against his entrance but Stan had no time to panic before Kyle was inside of him.

Stan cried out.

It hurt.

It hurt so much and the only help was that they had both just been in a hot tub. Stan was looser then he would normally be and Kyle's cock was still a little wet.

Kyle tried to control his movements but he couldn't stop the slight rocking of his hips. Stan focused on it and allowed it make him relax. His eyes narrowed at Kyle when the pain finally subsided. Kyle began to thrust tiny thrust that stung more than anything else. Stan winced and kept his glare on Kyle. The thrusts soon got bigger and they became faster. Kyle's thrusts became hard and needy. Stan's entrance began to vibrate and clench but in a pleasant way. Stan focus began to wane and he leaned his head back against the mirror. His eyes fell closed. The golden fish was no longer there and the stars were gone, except for pleasure induced ones.

It was a while longer before the pleasure took over the pain. Kyle's hands where on his body again; one rubbed his heart shaped pubes and the other tugged on his cock. Stan opened his eyes when he knew he wasn't going to hold out for much longer. He brought his head up and sought Kyle's mouth. Kyle was eager to indulge him.

Kyle's tongue was in his mouth and his cock was high in his ass, when Stan came all over the two of them. He moaned reflexively and almost choked on the tongue in his mouth. The hand on his cock found his hip. Kyle used it to as leverage. He came as well. It was all inside of Stan and it trickle out of his ass when Kyle pulled out of him.

Kyle stepped back and found a seat on the toilet. He was breathing heavily. Kyle rubbed his fingers over his eyes. Stan watched him until Kyle swore and looked up at Stan. His eyes were wide and his mouth wouldn't stop opening and closing. Finally Kyle looked at the ground; he picked up his wet swim trunks and put them in the bath with the rest.

Standing up from the counter Stan walked carefully over to Kyle. His ass still felt like it was filled with Kyle's cock. He knelt down in front of the toilet and put his hands on Kyle's knees. "Don't you ever do that again without asking me!"

"Stan. Wait, again?"

Stan nodded his head slowly. "But not tonight."

Kyle winced and but wrapped his arms around Stan's head and said. "Sorry. So sorry."

He smiled and let Kyle reassured him until his shins hurt. Stepping away he looked around the bathroom. "We better clean up."

"You clean yourself up. I'll take care of the bathroom." Kyle stood. He only had a little of Stan's climax on him and it was easily wiped away with Butters's towels. He cleaned the sink next. Stan had a more pressing problem since his climax was starting to dry on him and Kyle's was leaking from him. He had to wet the towels and clean off as much as he could. Stan couldn't take a shower now. It would only draw suspicion from the other guys and Butters's parents.

He used toilet paper to clean as much of Kyle's semen leaking from him as possible. There were little spots of blood on it the first time he wiped down there but there was nothing after that. He met Kyle's eyes when he saw it and Kyle looked remorseful. Stan knew that next time would be much easier on him.

When Stan was finally clean they both put dressed and returned to the living room. Stan could tell that Cartman was asleep because he was breathing heavily from his mouth something he didn't do when he was awake. Butters was still with him on the couch. Kenny was in front of the television with the last of the cheesy poofs in his drying trunks and a towel. He whispered an annoyed finally and hurried to the bathroom that they had just vacated.

They set out their sleeping bags together in front of the television but left space for Kenny when he came back. Stan winced when he lay down and Kyle looked guilty again. Stan said nothing and turned to his left side away from Kyle.

After a few minutes of silences Kyle leaned over his shoulder and looked down at Stan. "Next time shave a K?" Stan lifted his head and looked at Kyle for a long time. Then he nodded and laid his head back down. Kyle went back to his own sleeping bag and Stan heard him lay down. Kyle liked to lie on his back, and Stan didn't have to turn around to confirm Kyle's position.

Stan closed his eyes and he saw dark. A golden fish swam through the dark, passing close to his minds eye and then swimming away. Stan let out a deep sigh. The golden fish would not be visiting him again. High or not, the golden fish had fulfilled every wish that he asked for and he would not be back to grant more.


End file.
